Les sucreries
by DayDray
Summary: OS. Quand on a un secret trop lourd à porter, le mieux est de le cacher. Oui, mais quand un dénommé Potter s'acharne contre vous, il est souvent impossible de se défiler...


Titre : Les sucreries

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et ne sont malheureusement pas à moi !

Rating : T

Couples : DM/HP. RW/BZ.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Les sucreries<span>**

Avez-vous déjà eu un problème ? Savez-vous à quel point il est difficile de le cacher aux yeux des autres quand celui-ci vous ronge de l'intérieur ? Il y a des moments où je n'y pense plus et d'autres où il revient en force. J'aimerais m'en débarrasser, le balayer avec un bon coup de baguette magique. Mais toutes mes tentatives ont échouées et les conséquences qui ont suivies ont empiré la chose. Je devrais en parler, bien sûr. Mais je doute que Blaise ou Théo ne m'aident vraiment là-dessus. Je les vois déjà rire et se taper le cul par terre… Non, je dois décidemment garder ça pour moi sinon ma réputation risque de voler en éclats. Ah, et moi qui pensais qu'avec la mort de l'autre taré mégalo, ma vie serait plus tranquille ! Je me suis bien planté. C'est vrai que le contexte de la guerre et mon rôle d'espion m'ont aidé à me focaliser sur les choses importantes mais retourner à ma petite routine ne m'avait pas forcément manqué. Bon, d'accord, j'exagère. Le retour au calme fait du bien, il n'y a plus de mort, de deuil, la paix est de nouveau là. Enfin… Si l'on oublie mes querelles perpétuelles avec cet ignare de Potter. Il a tué Voldemort, c'est un héros, tout le monde l'adore, la belle affaire ! Il reste toujours ce petit binoclard que j'ai connu en première année ! Petit binoclard qui a quand même un corps à se damner…

- Draco Malfoy est demandé à l'accueil ! Draco Malfoy, s'il-vous-plait !

- La ferme, Blaise.

- A quoi tu penses ? Me questionne-t-il tout sourire.

- Au fait que je vais te botter le cul si tu ne sors pas de ma chambre.

- Mais quel langage !

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Draco ? Intervient Théo, une sucette à la bouche.

- Tout va parfaitement bien, je voudrais juste être seul. C'est trop demandé ? M'énervé-je.

- Allez, prends un bonbec pour te détendre ! Lâche Blaise en me tendant un paquet remplis de petites merveilles colorées.

- Non merci, ça ira. Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas ça.

- Comme tu voudras, allez Théo, on y va ! Ne dérangeons pas Dame Malfoy plus longtemps ! Me lance-t-il tout en claquant la porte avant de se prendre un sort bien mérité.

Débarrassé, enfin. Putain. Je hais ce métis et sa nonchalance. Sortir avec Weasley ne lui réussit vraiment pas. Oui, parce qu'ils sont ensemble maintenant, Weasley est gay. Moi qui pensais qu'il finirait sa vie avec Granger et qu'ils auraient une tripotée de gamins. Comme quoi, les apparences sont trompeuses. Qu'en est-il de moi ? Rien, c'est le désert. De toute façon, c'est sans importance. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer depuis l'arrivée de mes deux amis et cette odeur sucrée qui envahit la pièce ne m'aide absolument pas. Il faut que je sorte me vider l'esprit. Avant ça, je noue vite fait ma cravate que j'avais enlevée autour de mon cou, prends mon balai et ouvre la porte.

Les couloirs sont froids, il n'y a personne à part moi, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. J'arrive enfin devant les grandes portes que je m'apprête à franchir quand j'entends une voix familière derrière moi. Pas lui… Je ne m'y attarde pas et sors. L'air frais me fait du bien. La nuit tombe peu à peu, le soleil d'hiver laissant la place à la lune. Sans attendre plus longtemps, je m'envole. Ça, je ne m'en passerais jamais. Pauvres moldus qui ne connaitront jamais cette sensation. Une vraie bouffée d'oxygène. Je me lève doucement de mon balai jusqu'à tenir debout, les bras écartés, les yeux fermés, je me sens libéré. Invincible. Surpuissant. Je hurle de toutes mes forces, j'évacue. C'est mon moyen d'extérioriser. Je survole l'école, le lac, les montagnes… Planant. Mais arrive le moment où il faut redescendre et retourner à la réalité. J'atterris donc au terrain de Quidditch, transpirant et essoufflé. Une bonne douche s'impose. Le vestiaire étant vide à cette heure-ci, je ne risque pas de croiser quelqu'un.

- Tu fais souvent ça, Malfoy ?

Et merde.

- Ça ne te regarde pas, Potter.

- Ça m'intéresse.

C'est dingue, il arrive toujours quand je ne m'y attends pas. Oh et puis ça ne me coûte rien de lui répondre, pour une fois qu'on ne se tape pas dessus.

- Seulement quand ça s'impose. C'est libérateur. Tu ne prends jamais ton balai pour faire un tour ?

- Si, mais je ne savais pas que ça t'arrivait aussi, sourit-il. Et qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à en faire ce soir ?

- Tu m'en demandes beaucoup, Potter. Je te signale que nous sommes toujours ennemis.

- On peut bien faire une trêve de temps en temps, non ?

- Peut-être…

C'est étrange, nos échanges ne sont pas comme d'habitude. Chacun de nous a l'air plus posé.

- Mais pour l'instant, je vais aller me laver, je ne sens pas la rose, rigolé-je.

- C'est sûr ! Quel crado tu fais, Malfoy !

Il me lance cette boutade avec un coup de coude, ce qui le fait rire davantage. Et sans m'en rende compte, je le suis. On dirait deux amis qui s'amusent entre eux, c'est assez déroutant. Et son rire est si communicatif…

- Ca te dit qu'on se retrouve après ?

- Pourquoi pas, Potter. Pourquoi pas.

- On dit 20h devant la salle sur demande ?

- 20h alors !

- A toute à l'heure, Malfoy ! Hurle-t-il avant de s'en aller.

Je suis en train de sourire. Ce Gryffondor me fait sourire. Bordel. Il ne manquait plus que ça…

Une fois lavé, je me dirige vers ma chambre. Il faut que je me change. Une chemise noire légèrement ouverte avec un pantalon de la même couleur fera l'affaire. Je décide d'abandonner le gel pour une fois, mes cheveux étant encore un peu trempés. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un pressentiment. J'espère juste qu'il ne sera pas mauvais. Quelle heure est-il déjà ? 19h45. Bien, je suis à l'heure. Il ne me reste plus qu'à me mettre en route pour le retrouver. Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous, bon sang ! Alors pourquoi je stresse à ce point ? On a juste parlé toute à l'heure, il n'y a pas de quoi affoler mes sens.

J'arrive enfin devant la salle, il est 19h53. Bon, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre et Potter est réputé pour être toujours en retard. 20h10 et enfin monsieur se pointe.

- Désolé, j'étais prêt, je te jure mais j'ai croisé Ron et il a absolument voulu me faire gouter les nouvelles sucreries que ses frères ont inventées. D'ailleurs, tu en veux ? J'en ai un paquet entier.

- Non merci, je n'aime pas ça.

- T'es sur ? Ils sont super bons et le goût change totalement des anciens !

- Sans façon.

- Malfoy, ne t'a-t-on jamais appris qu'il faut goûter avant de dire que l'on n'aime pas ?

Calme, Draco, calme. T'énerver ne servira à rien. Et si tu râles, il va se poser des questions.

- Ce n'est pas la question. Bon, on entre ?

Il ne répond pas et repasse trois fois devant le mur. On finit par entrer et je suis surpris par le décor. La salle est faiblement tamisée, quelques canapés sont installés ici et là avec un petite table basse en face, ceux-ci entourés de bibliothèques et d'un bar parsemés de bouteilles et de nourriture. C'est convivial et accueillant tout en restant sobre. Il sait ce qu'il veut, y'à pas à dire.

- Etonné par mon bon goût, Malfoy ?

- Très. Moi qui m'attendais à des murs rouges et or avec une énorme cheminée, tu me surprends pas mal ! M'exclamé-je en haussant un sourcil.

- Et tu n'as encore rien vu ! Fanfaronne-t-il en se dirigeant vers le bar. Un petit verre de Dom Pérignon conviendrait-il à Monsieur ?

- Et comment ! C'est comme ça que tu amadoues les filles ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ça…

- Mais quel séducteur ce Potter ! Le taquiné-je en m'asseyant sur un des canapés pendant qu'il est en train de me servir.

Il m'apporte enfin mon verre, dont je savoure l'odeur avant de le déguster. Contrairement à moi, il s'affale comme une masse sur le fauteuil à côté, renversant légèrement du champagne au sol. Chose dont il n'a pas l'air de se soucier.

- Pourquoi es-tu parti voler ce soir ? Me demande-t-il tout à trac. Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ce que Sirius sait ?

Sirius aurait vendu la mèche ? Non, il m'avait promis. Quoique, Potter est son filleul, il lui en a donc peut-être touché un mot et c'est pour ça que Potter voulait me voir. Merde.

C'était il y a un deux mois après la rentrée. Après la fin de la guerre, tous les élèves ayant survécus avaient repris leur septième année à Poudlard et Sirius avait été accepté comme professeur de Défenses contre les forces du mal. Poste ne servant plus à grand-chose étant donné les circonstances. Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, un soir, il m'a surpris dans les cuisines. J'avais craqué ce jour-là, le monde s'étant acharné toute la journée contre moi. Je me cache derrière des excuses pour éviter de céder à la tentation mais les faits sont là : j'adore les sucreries. Je pourrais en manger des tonnes sans m'arrêter. Et c'est ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir-là : j'ai complètement dévalisé les cuisines, emportant avec moi sucettes, cochonneries chocolatées, bonbons fruités et piquants… Pensant que personne ne me voyait, je me suis laissé aller. C'était sans compter sur ce sale clébard qui m'est tombé dessus : « Ben alors, le petit Draco est accro aux bonbons ? C'est t'y pas mignon… » Quelle honte, si j'avais pu m'enterrer sous terre, je l'aurais fait. Alors, j'ai sorti ma baguette et l'ai menacé. Ca n'a servi à rien puisqu'il m'a désarmé dans la seconde, m'a collé contre un mur en me sortant « Je connais ton secret maintenant alors si tu ne veux pas que ça se sache, tu vas faire un truc pour moi. » Son chantage a marché, évidemment. J'avais tellement peur qu'on apprenne tout ça et qu'on se fiche de moi. Imaginez le scandale : « DRACO MALFOY ADORE LES SUCETTES ». Ouais, c'est assez équivoque. Alors je lui ai organisé un rendez-vous avec la fille qu'il convoitait et le tour était joué… Jusqu'à maintenant.

- De quoi parles-tu ? Demandé-je, essayant de feindre l'indifférence et buvant une gorgée de ce délicieux nectar.

- Est-ce que je te plais ?

- Qu… QUOI ? M'étouffé-je en rougissant malgré moi.

- Draco, s'il-te-plait…

Et voilà, il me déroute encore. Et ses putains d'yeux verts qui ne cessent de me fixer. Ce champagne est beaucoup trop fort, beaucoup trop bon, je commence à avoir chaud.

- T'as mis un truc dans mon verre, Potter ?

- Perspicace. Du véritasérum, pour être exact. Et je ne te laisserai pas sortir tant que tu n'auras pas répondu à mes questions.

- De quel droit oses-tu faire ça ? C'est…

- Bon, alors, je te plais ?

_Je ne répondrais pas, je ne répondrais pas, je ne répondr…_

- Oui.

AAAAAH ! Foutue bouche !

- Depuis longtemps ? Continue-t-il, sadiquement.

- Je… T'as changé, c'est tout, t'as mûri, t'es devenu sexy. Et musclé. Et… Arrête de me poser des questions, laisse-moi partir bon sang !

- Alors là, tu rêves ! Qu'est-ce que tu caches ?

- … Rien.

- Draco, arrête d'essayer de mentir, ça ne marchera pas. Alors ?

- J'aimetoutcequiestsucré.

- Quoi ?

Je boue de rage et de honte. Quel salaud, un Gryffon de pacotille ! Et voilà que ma bouche se met à parler toute seule, en lui comptant l'histoire dans sa globalité. Il sait maintenant à quel point je suis addict aux bonbons, à quel point je hais les gens qui m'en proposent parce que je suis obligé de répondre que je n'en veux pas ou que ça m'écoeure, à quel point son parrain m'a fait marcher. Je suis foutu, foutu.

Je m'attends à ce qu'il se tire en courant, racontant à tout ceux qui veulent l'entendre cette addiction cachée. Mais à ma grande surprise, il sort son paquet de sa poche et me fourre une sucrerie entre les lèvres. C'est doux, légèrement acidulé, frais en même temps. Ca fond sous la langue. Je n'ai jamais gouté quelque chose d'aussi bon. C'est ce que je pensais avant que Potter ne se penche vers moi, sa bouche se posant délicatement contre la mienne. Ses dents viennent agripper ma lèvre inférieure et je me laisse aller. Bonbon plus baiser. Il n'y a pas mieux pour débuter la soirée…

Les choses sérieuses peuvent enfin commencer…

**FIN**


End file.
